Saints and Cyber Gods
by 3rdStreetSaint
Summary: What happens when you've got everything you ever wanted and somebody tears it all away? FemBoss/Matt Miller
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fic ever. Read a lot of great matt miller/ Fem Boss stories from NiraKaulitz, HunnybadgerV, PurpleandProudest, and BlackOutBlind to name a few. Hope you enjoy!**

**Side note- hopefully updated at least weekly if not sooner (chapter 1 updated for grammar errors)**

Matt Miller sat in his office at the Deckers Base in Steelport with a very noticeable grin forming on his face, with good reason, having just emptied the entire Third Street Saints banking accounts. Not an easy feat by any means, but he had accomplished it rather quickly. Glancing over to the clock he read the time _7:28 pm_. "Ha! Only two measly hours." He exclaimed with self-satisfied glee.

While Matt was intently focused on his computer screen he failed to notice Kristen, one of his specialists, silently slip into his office/room. Kristen quietly walked directly behind her leader and lowered her head so her mouth was right next to his ear. "Two hours for what?"

At this, Matt's thoughts of self-praise vanished as he jolted out of his seat with a loud yelp. He turned to face his intruder with what was intended as a harsh glare, but only managing an unintimidating, childish, face. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Didn't I tell you never to sneak up on me?" Matt yelled. He was absolutely infuriated with her. _This had to be the tenth time she'd snuck up on me this week alone!_ Kristen was uncontrollably giggling as Matt's face turned a bright red.

"Oh don't be so whiny, just came to check up on you that's all." she said in a playful and cheery tone as she tilted the computer monitor to see what Matt was up to.

The question she asked earlier crossed Matt's thoughts and it simply just wasn't in Matt's personality to let the chance pass to brag about his cyber god like mind. "If you must know I just emptied the Third Street Saints bank accounts." Matt said, trying to be nonchalant but really missing the mark. Kristen noticed how he no longer looked angry. Instead she saw that all too familiar cocky grin on his face as he leaned back into his chair, arms crossed behind his head.

Kristen gave a light whistle to acknowledge the impressive feat when she thought about something "why are we stealing from the saints? We've already got plenty of cash and they're in Stillwater so they're no threat to us" Kristen asked, puzzled. Why go after celebrities like the saints? They're just a bunch of stupid media icons, not a real threat.

"Loren wants to own them. He's got them on a plane right now with an offer, two/thirds of their income and they get to live. Nothing big." Matt responded as he accessed the on board cameras to the flight seeing Phillipe Loren and the DeWynter twins looking at 3 people sitting down with their hands cuffed behind their Matt watched the screen he heard Kristen yawn and mumble something about how she was "bored".

Matt continued to watch the screen as he took stock of the Saints tied up in their chairs. He knew all of them due to the fact that when he found out they were taking down the saints, he made sure to research the targets for his boss. First, he noticed the "infamous" Johnny Gat, supposedly this man was the most dangerous man in the entire saints crew. _Still no match for the Syndicate._ Matt grinned at this thought as he continued to stare at the trio. He picked out Shaundi from the clips on her dating show._ Just your everyday whore_ Matt thought disinterestedly as he zoomed the camera in on the last person, the leader of the he found very little about her, no birth records, address, or even a name. Matt took a unique interest in the Boss, which had absolutely nothing to do with the attractive qualities she possessed. Anybody that said otherwise was going to Siberia. As he pulled himself away from his thoughts, he noticed something, the Boss was staring right at the camera. His entire body froze under that stare. A deep chill filled Matt's body as he shivered. He shut off the feed and and tried to silence those fears. _Stop being a wuss nobody can touch you! You're the king of the Deckers, a Cyber GOD. Not to mention Loren has complete control of the situation._ These thoughts comforted him as he decided to turn in early tonight, he hadn't don't much, but nap for a short time during the past few days, researching the soon-to-be Syndicate owned Saints and all. A small smile showed on his blue lips as he reclined in his chair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! I'm trying to keep to the storyline from SR 3 as much as possible but I still have to tweak certain elements to make Matt and the Boss interact a bit more. So I hope you enjoy! Also big thanks to Invader Kyuubi for the positive feedback! NiraKaulitz thanks for taking the time to read! Im glad to hear its off to a decent start!**

**Matts Pov**

"Wha-?" the hacker whispered. Where the Christ am I? Matt started to panic, all he could see was pitch black. His hands felt around on the ground and feeling what was some sort of thinly carpeted floor. He strained his ears to hear what sounded eerily like an industrial washing machine, making a dull whooshing sound. Matt's mind raced as his panic grew. Carpeted floors, laundry machines, and…

Matt let a horrified gasp as the light flicked on. A dead man was not three feet away from him, a bloodied hole dead center in the man's face. He was frozen in place by fear I'm too young to die, oh god no no no no. Oh fuck me! His thoughts raced as he sat there staring at the man while internally screaming with fear, his brain filling his head with thousands of horrible ways to die, occasionally thinking back to the countless people who might want to kill him. As he continued to stare at the corpse in horror something hit him, I know that face…Matt racked his brain until finally it hit him. It was Johnny Gat! Matt's mind began to take in the surroundings as he mentally pieced together the puzzle. To his left there were 3 metal chairs bolted to the floor and the corpse of…Shaundi. I'm on the plane! The sudden realization filled Matt with joy. The saints refused Loren's offer so he killed them! How could he have been so struck with fear that he didn't notice this immediately? Matt was disgusted with himself as he began to stand up and take a glance back at the two Saints corpses. As he turned to walk out the door it hit him.

There were 3 Saints….the Boss. His heart skipped a beat, actually a couple beats, when he saw Kiki with a wide gash in her throat. Blood seemed to flow like a river out of the wound, her face frozen in an eternal look of fear. But more horrors awaited Matt as he noticed her sister, Viola on the floor, a thin line of blood slipping out from her mouth. Her black and blue faced showed the telltale signs of a merciless beating, savage and unforgiving. "S-she…she killed them" Matt said as he shook in fear. Matt needed to leave…now. He bolted for the door, fear making his action increased in speed. He reached for the door and suddenly stopped. He heard Phillipe, he was alive!

"Let's make a deal , yes? I give you money, power, anything! In return, in get to li-" Loren's words were cut short by the loud bark of a gun followed soon after by a dull thud of a body crumpling to the floor. Matt's mind raced rapidly until he came to a conclusion, he was going to die. NO! I can't die, I won't die by the, the hands of some crazy psycho Bitch. Matt turned his gaze back to the room, weapon, I need a weapon. He knew unarmed, he was screwed, she had a gun and remembering the sound of his boss, she wasn't afraid to use it. He grimaced at the thought. He noticed two dead Morning Star slumped against the wall, a high caliber pistol in one's hand. It's your lucky day Miller. She doesn't even know you're coming! Matt used these thought to build a false sense of confidence. He was shaking as he picked up the gun and he knew deep down he was one hundred percent terrified. More than anything, he just wanted to sit down and cry. His boss was dead, so were the twins. Matt felt sick remembering their mutilated corpses, they used to be pretty. I need to put this savage down, I owe it to them. An odd thought, Matt never really cared about loyalty or honor, but he knew he had to kill that….animal.

Matt burst out the door "Time to die saint!" he yelled, mustering any courage he had left. As he pulled his gun up to aim Matt suddenly jolted back and crumpled to the ground landing on his back. She…she..shot me? Matt started to sob, he was going to end up like Kiki and Viola. Images flashed in his brain picturing the two girls, their wounds appeared so vivid to him. The blood, the gashes, the bruises… Matt was pulled from his personal hell into the real one by the loud thud of boots approaching him. He moved his gaze from the legs of his shooter until he saw her. Misty gray eyes seemed like they contained the fury of a tornado staring right at him, light pink lips formed into a thin line, and a mix of brown and red hair flowed down past her shoulders. Thought Matt admitted the face seemed lovely, the handgun aimed right at his skull diminished the overall "lovely" factor. Matt watched as her finger slowly tensed around the trigger, he let out a slight whimper as he waited for the end.

Matt jolted upright in his chair, sweat pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily, a wild look in his cobalt blue eyes. He looked around his empty room, half expecting to see the Boss looking back at him. He calmed after his quick scan revealed he was in fact, alone. Just a dream, thank Christ, Lorens probably is back at the HQ waiting to smugly go on and on about how powerful he is and that the syndicate is invincible. Normally Matt hated how he was still bossed around and Phillipe took all the credit for everything, but right now he was actually looking forward to it.

**Boss Pov**

With a dull thud the Bosses feet hit the ground with the parachute settling to the ground behind her. As she released her hold on Shaundi she could already feel the pulse pounding adrenaline start to dissipate. Her thoughts, she suppressed while fighting Loren's men came flooding back to her. Johnny fucking died because of some bank heist gone wrong. No, her thoughts corrected her, he died because I didn't save him. Just like I couldn't fucking save Carlos. She winced at the memory of Carlos, the memory of his body, his face, the chains…..

"So Boss, what's the plan? Were gonna kill that son of a bitch Phillipe, right?" Shaundi asked, her voice sounding angry but the signs of sadness could still be heard.

She snapped back to reality, her survival instincts already kicking in. She needed to be strong for her crew, she had built an image over the course of her life and she wasn't about to let some Belgian asshole break her. "First we need a set of wheels, and guns, definitely guns." She replied already walking to a nearby ATM. She typed in the pin and went to withdraw as much money as she could get. Taking Steelport isn't gonna be cheap, but it'll be worth it to smash Phillipe into the god damn pavement. This thought brought a grin to her face, which soon vanished as the ATM told her she was broke. She silently raged Broke?! You've got to be kidding me! She just wanted to scream; instead she lashed out at the ATM. The screen shattered with a satisfying crack, leaving her with a bloody fist. She removed a shard of glass that was sticking out, then informed Shaundi that they were dirt poor, and stole the first ride she saw. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for all this shit she told herself as she busted the car window.

When Shaundi mentioned the armory the Boss knew Shaundi wouldn't like the idea of her actually wanting to take down a military base but, her mind was made. "Armory huh? Not a bad idea, call Peirce and tell him to bring in the crew."

"You can't be serious!" Shaundi stuttered.

"We need guns, and unless you've got any better ideas…" the Boss said trying to persuade her companion.

Shaundi let out a sigh of defeat "fine let's just go get killed our first day in Steelport." Shaundi responded in a sarcastic tone, giving the Boss a glare. The Boss just jokingly shook with fear and the rest of the ride was completed in silence.

After almost being overrun at the armory and Peirce saving the pair at the last second , and having to gun down about twenty attack helicopters the Boss wasn't too picky about where she slept. Thankfully Shaundi had an ex around here so they had a place to crash. She told her two lieutenants and the small crew Peirce had brought to catch some shut eye and they'd plan shit against the Syndicate tomorrow. Shaundi was a bit pissed that they were sleeping instead of killing Phillipe, but Peirce got her to see reason, although not before Shaundi gave him what was going to be a nasty bruise. The Boss gave a soft chuckle at the thought as she moved toward the old beat-up sofa. She kicked off her boots and collapsed onto the couch. She shifted her body around till she was semi- comfortable and closed her eyes. As she lay there still and unmoving with the occasional rise and fall of her chest a single tear rolled down her cheek. With the speed of light she rubbed it away, her mind began to torment her. You can't cry, you can't be weak; Johnny would SLUG you if he saw you like this. As she fought the demons away, she fell into a shaky bit of sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt Miller

Matt had just finished putting on his classic Decker's outfit and was currently in his bathroom applying his electric blue lipstick. His hands were still slightly shaking from last night's nightmare causing him to take longer than expected. After he finished, he looked in the mirror to check his work, satisfied, he reached to put it away. Suddenly a loud and quick "buzz" was heard. Panicking, Matt dropped his lipstick to the floor as his eyes darted around the room to find the culprit of the noise. He sheepishly realized it had been his phone and he felt absolutely ridiculous, _why the hell am I so jumpy? It was just a bloody, stupid, unreal dream! _Matt internally scolded himself. Still feeling quite annoyed with himself, he picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Good Morning Mr. Miller"

Matt immediately realized the thick Belgian accent belonging to his boss. He felt relieved at hearing his boss's voice and knowing he was still alive. Matt cut right to the question burning inside him. "So everything last night went off brilliantly? We got the Saints right? Or did you have to kill them?" The words sped out of Matt as he prayed for an answer to wipe away his fears that had plagued him as of late.

"Ah precisely why I called. Sadly the Saints did not see reason and as a result Johnny Gat is no longer with us. Sadly his two female friends managed to escape." Loren could sense the young hacker was a bit tense. Also knowing the teen was easily scared he tried to sooth his nerves by adding, "but not to fear they shall soon be joining him. Would you track down their location and pass it on to Killbane?"

"Y-y-yes sir" was all Matt stammered out before the line went dead. The picture of the Boss staring at the camera feed returned to him, the storm raging behind those eyes, a storm that would slam into his world.

Matt dropped to his knees, hopelessness surrounded him. His mind ran through scenarios of how she managed to escape the plane. _Bolted to the ground, hands tied, outnumbered. Everything adds up to her being dead! But she isn't. _At that moment his mind split in two, on one side stood his ego and reason, strong an unyielding, telling Matt he had nothing to fear from those street thugs and _her._ On the other side was a primal instinct, surviving on his fear, trying to convince him that somehow he wasn't going to win. To Matt's dismay the other side grew much, much greater after his conversation with Phillipe.

Matt wasn't sure how much time had passed while he fought his emotional battle between the two warring halves of his mind, but, to Matt's relief, eventually his enormous ego succeeded in cramming his primal fear into the deepest corner of his mind. He stood, letting out a deep sigh and walked over to his desk.

Matt arrived at his desk and lightly sat himself into his seat. After getting comfortable he moved his attention to the monitors.He figured the easiest way to spot them would be to check the Steelport Police Scanner. His fingers typed away on the keyboard until he had opened it up. Matt's mouth almost hit the floor when he listened in.

"What'd they take?" asked one voice.

"They-they took it all boss, emptied out the entire armory hangar. Christ the even stole the god damn **bomb."**

_Armory? _Matt thought, _Someone robbed the god damn armory?!_ It didn't take much more listening for Matt to figure out it was the Saints. The mention of the culprits wearing purple was a major indicator. _So now they've got enough guns to wage war on a bloody country, not to mention a fucking __**bomb. **__This just can't get any better._

"Any leads on where they went?" the one Matt presumed was the lower ranking officer asked.

"We lost trace of them in the slums of Luchador territory, hell we might get lucky and Killbane might solve this shit for us."

Matts eavesdropping was interrupted by an incoming phone call. He reached up to his ear, tapping his earpiece to accept the call.

"Oh Matty" The deep voice rang though the earpiece.

_Killbane_ Matt thought. He was the only person that could truly terrify Matt. He'd seen the man kill a brute with his own fists_! Not to mention his temper could boil over rather easily and if the "walking apocalypse" had his anger aimed at you…_ Matt shuddered at the thought.

"uh.. hi, mate?" Matt replied. Matt said the last word like a question, confused on how to respond to the previous statement. Matt knew he wasn't a master with words; it certainly caused quite a few problems for him. But as the King of the Deckers, he smoothed those out fairly quickly.

"You've got me a location on those Saints, haven't you?"

"w-well not entirely-"

"Maybe I should stop by? I could certainly help you." Killbane interrupted, his voice seeming a tad bit more menacing than usual.

"Oh you don't need to was your time here, I'm sure you've got better things to do than stop by. Besides I've already found them." Matt responded hastily, he didn't want any alone time with Killbane

"Ahhh Matty you truly never disappoint. Now where can I "welcome" in our new guests?"

"The slums, somewhere in your territory. I'm currently monitoring any phone calls in that area to pinpoint an exact location."

"Atta boy, see ya soon Matty."

The line went dead, Matt let out a sigh of relief. Matt felt like trying to talk to Killbane was like disarming a bomb, pissing him off wouldn't take much so Matt took care in his conversations with the man.

_Damn brute _Matt thought, _maybe I should make him into an international terrorist._ Matt smiled, picturing SWAT forces taking Killbane into custody and removing him from Matt's life. As Matt continued to day-dream he absently brought up the traffic cameras and practically dove for his phone when he saw the 4 purple cars circling one of the Morning Star's skyscrapers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who actually posted a chapter for the first time in forever? Sorry about the leave of absence for everyone who follows this but now I can truthfully say i'm back to stay now. Thanks for the reviews NiraKaulitz! I appreciate the support and hopefully my leave of absence didn't make you stay away from this story! Anyway read, ****review, and enjoy!**

**Boss Pov**

The Boss let out a low moan as she forced herself out of the makeshift bed that was the p.o.s sofa. She slid her legs over the edge and arched her back till a loud crackling noise was heard. Using one hand to balance herself she stood up and looked around, _judging from the sun its gotta be around noon already, wonder what Peirce and Shaun-_. A loud ring pulled the Boss from her thoughts. Recognizing the low pitched ring as her cellphone's ringtone she grabbed it off the table. She checked who it was and seeing it was Peirce, answered the call.

"Hey Boss I think I found us a new place" Pierce said in his usually cocky tone.

"Peirce, you were supposed to be looking for Loren not going FUCKING **house hunting" **She replied feeling her blood pressure rise from anger._ This one time, one fucking time, can't he just do what I ask and not go AWOL. _

"Woah girl, chill…. This place is owned by the MorningStar. I heard their having a big penthouse party for all their global contacts. I figure we go in, kill the MorningStar, and take the place for the Saints."

_Annnd now I look like a complete bitch. _She should have known better, Peirce wasn't a fool, he wasn't going to just look for some new house to buy when they almost just got killed the night before. She slammed her foot against the sofa in frustration. _Haven't been awake for an hour and already I've fucked up._

"Yo Boss, you there? Peirce asked questioningly.

After regaining her focus she replied "Yeah, sounds good to me, so what's the plan?"

"Well the Saints are gonna be trapped downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for us."

"Um if the elevator doesn't work…oh, right, penthouse." The Boss said, as a slight smile spread across her face as the realization hit her.

"Bingo! Meet me at the airport as soon as you can."

The phone line went dead as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and put on her game face. She knew Johnny's death was throwing her into this out of control spiral, but she knew he'd kick her ass if he saw her like this. With that, she grabbed a pair of shoes and an M4 that was leaning against the wall from the military base raid. She aimed it at the wall and squeezed the trigger, after a loud bark and a new hole in the wall she was satisfied. Opening the door, she walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and onto the street. After "convincing" a man to loan her his car, she sped off towards the airport.

**Later**

The whir of the chopper blades was almost deafening as the Boss and her two Lieutenants, plus some random pilot who joined the Saints at one point or another, sat high above the marked Morning Star HQ. The Boss looked through a pair of binoculars down at the party raging below "Thirty guards" the Boss noted

"What!" Shaundi yelled, not hearing what the Boss had said.

"They've got about thirty guards down there." The Boss hollered back.

"To many for you to handle?" Peirce chided into the conversation, picking on the Boss.

On any other day she probably would have punched him in the throat, but for some unknown reason she only said "Not enough" and hurled herself out of the chopper.

**Allen's Pov**

Allen, a high ranking Lieutenant in the Morning Star stood on the edge of the pool, located outside the penthouse. He was one of the two Lieutenants stationed there that evening and was in charge of the guards stationed outside.

"Christ almighty, I thought these were upper class, well mannered, businessmen. They've already thrown a hooker off the side of the building because she wouldn't show her tits!"

Allen turned around to see his right hand man, Wade leaning against the side railing.

"Hey, could be worse. If one of the rich guys fell off we'd probably get gutted by Phillipe." Allen said with a chuckle.

Wade reached into his pocket to grab his phone "got a text, gimmie a sec." He opened the message which simply read; give this phone to the highest ranking officer. Wade simply looked at Allen, and handed Allen the phone. Confused, he took the phone and just after reading the text he had an incoming call. Answering he was assaulted by a British accent screaming in panic some unintelligible gibberish.

"Slow down buddy, what's you're problem?" Allen asked. Now genuinely puzzled by the turn of events.

A deep breath was heard through the phone as the person on the other end took a deep breath. "This is Matt Miller, head of the Deckers. You need to lis-"

"Matt Miller? Man small world! It's me, Allen, we watched the NyghtBlade movie together! We both saw each other's clothes and saw we were both in the Syndicate! I was pretty damn surprised somebody besides me was into that." Allen realized what he just said and after a weird look from Wade he focused back on the phone "So what's got you in such a fuss?"

"The Saints are coming you twit! They could already be inside the building and you want to walk down bloody memory lane?" Matt shouted furiously at the man.

"Don't worry about it, nobody can even get up here. Elevators are shut down tight plus we've got a metric fuck ton of guys with guns! So if you don't want to be friendly you can go fuck off!"

Allen hung up the phone pissed, and looked back at Wade.

"What'd they wa-" the words couldn't escape Wade's lips before a bullet entered the top of his skull and bore its way out the lower part of his jaw in what was a violent eruption of blood.

Allen was shocked, looking around to locate the assailant. Only when he heard a thud behind him did he understand what happened. "Fucking parachu-"was all that left his mouth before his skulled was crushed by the brute force of an M4's stock. As he crumpled to the ground the party's mood changed to utter panic.


End file.
